Close Quarters
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: It should have occurred to Sousuke sooner that playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with a bunch of guys in a small closet wasn't the smartest idea.


**A/N: I was going through the SouMako tag because I'm slowly becoming obsessed with the ship, and someone made a post about Sousuke and Makoto playing Seven Minutes in Heaven in a really small closet. Add small closet with these two being huge as fuck, and we've got awkwardness to the extreme. **

**Pairing: SouMako**

**Warning: Guys kissing, implied sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

"Who's dumb idea even was this?" Sousuke grunted as he tried to move his arm from where it was pressed awkwardly against Makoto's leg, only for his elbow to bump harshly against the side to his side. Wincing at the mild pain, he tried to move himself away from Makoto, if nothing else than to give both of them some room. However, he could barely move in the small closet, what with the small dimension of the floor space, as well as the fact that the Iwatobi captain was just as big as him, making it even harder to move around.

A soft chuckle echoed throughout the closet and Sousuke turned head towards Makoto, who was pressed against the opposite wall, hands resting on Sousuke's chest since they had nowhere else to rest. "It was probably Nagisa's idea. He usually thinks of these things because he thinks we'll enjoy it."

Scoffing, Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Your friend needs to get his head out of the clouds. Why did he think that any of us besides him would fit in here?" Sousuke moved one of his arms, resting it against the wall that Makoto was pressed against, staring down at the other swimmer.

Smiling sheepishly, Makoto just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what really goes through his head sometimes. But he means well." For a moment, Sousuke could have sworn that he felt Makoto's hands tighten on his shirt before his fingers relaxed.

Grunting in response, Sousuke winced as his leg started to fall asleep from being in the same uncomfortable position for what felt like an hour. Letting out a harsh sigh, he moved his leg up, trying to get the blood in his leg moving again. However, as he did so, he accidentally slipped his leg right in-between Makoto's.

A sharp gasp left Makoto's mouth and a red flush came to his face before he slowly tried to move himself away from Sousuke's leg. However, there wasn't really much else that he could move except forward. Holding his breath, Makoto stared down at the leg in question, silently begging Sousuke to move his leg without finding out what was going on in his mind.

Of course though, Makoto was never all that lucky, so when he felt Sousuke's knee press against his clothed bulge, causing it to stir at the light touch.

Sousuke's eyebrow raised as he heard a strangled whimper leave Makoto's mouth before he felt something move against his knee. Blinking in confusion, the butterfly swimmer glanced downward to where his knee was resting right in-between Makoto's legs. More specifically, where it was rubbing against a growing bulge.

Quickly moving his eyes back up, Sousuke saw that Makoto was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes, face flushed in embarrassment (and possibly arousal). Swallowing thickly, Sousuke did something that he would more than likely end up regretting in the morning. He moved his knee up slightly, brushing harder against Makoto's growing arousal. A shiver went down his spine as he heard the soft whimper, followed by his name being whispered by the Iwatobi captain.

"_Sousuke, we can't-"_ Makoto hissed out, biting his bottom lip while his eyes flickered over towards the door.

Sousuke followed his gaze before looking back at Makoto. He knew that they shouldn't. All of their friends would probably laugh at them, not to mention tease them for the entirely of the school year (if not, their entire lives) for grinding up against each other in a crowded closet like a bunch of horny schoolboys. Not to mention that it would make things pretty awkward between the two of them. More awkward than things already were currently.

And yet, the sadistic side of Sousuke didn't exactly feel like stopping just yet. Lips turning up at the edges, Sousuke raised his knee a little bit higher, rubbing Makoto's bulge and drawing out moans from the backstroke swimmer. He felt Makoto's hand grab onto his wrist, fingers digging into the skin as he rode the pleasure that Sousuke was afflicting on his body.

Taking a deep breath, Sousuke stared down at Makoto for a moment. The flush on his cheeks, the way that he bit his bottom lip haphazardly, the way his eyes looked up at his with those blasted bright green eyes of his...

Snarling softly, Sousuke ducked down, pressing his lips harshly against Makoto's. The captain jumped for a moment, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden kiss, before he slowly relaxed into the kiss, pressing back against Sousuke. A soft moan left his mouth and the hands that were pressed against the other males chest curled, grabbing onto his shirt.

The hand that Sousuke had pressed against the wall moved down to clutch onto Makoto's hair. He moved forward in the closet, pressing their chests together (although Makoto's hands were still resting on his chest). He could feel arousal thrumming in his body, bringing a pleasant tingle down his spine. And as he slotted their bulges together, a moan left both of their mouths.

But of course, right as things started to get hot and heavy between the two males, the door decided to open at that moment. Flinching at the bright light that funneled into the small closet, Sousuke clicked his tongue and winced, glaring at their group of friends, who were staring at them with their eyes wide in shock. It almost gave Sousuke satisfaction to see Rin so disturbed, if it wasn't for the fact that Makoto was still clutching onto him, his shaft pressing against his thigh.

He was going to pay Rin back later, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Close Quarters, aka the story where I try to figure out alternate works for cock and dick so the story doesn't evolve into an explicit story of grinding and heavy petting hahaha ha. **


End file.
